Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 016
"Menu Venue: Part 1", known as "Genius Master Chef "Michio Mokota"" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 27, 2014 and in Australia on November 7, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 2, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary At night, Yuya is editing his Deck and is satisfied with his results, eager to win his next four Duels with it. He also remembers Declan mentioning an evolution to Pendulum Summoning. Yuya picks up one of his cards and promises not to lose to Declan. The next day, Yuya washes his face in the bathroom. As he leaves, En, Core, Kilo, and Watt greet him. Yuya notices the two cats who joined his current pets and wonders if his mother picked them up. Yuya enters the kitchen, where Sora greets him with a good morning. Yuya asks if Sora made himself at home. Sora replies that it's fine, since both of them are friends, and wishes him luck in the four Duels (in the dub, Yuya remarks that Sora made it bright and early; Sora says breakfast is the most important meal of the day and reminds Yuya that both of them have their first Duels as part of their first things to do for the day). He adds that he'll be working hard to enter the Arc League Championship as well. Yuya asks if Sora will do the six Duels to enter and Sora says he will, calling all six of them a cinch. Yuya asks Yoko if breakfast is ready. His mother replies it will take a while longer, since she's learning how to make mille-feuille tonkatsu with special salad (Sunrise Pork Loaf Surprise in the dub). Yuya is dumbfounded and requests that she make her usual pancakes instead of something that takes a lot of work. Yoko says she also has Reed Pepper's popular recipe open right now on her tablet. Yuya tells her to make whatever and do it quick. Yoko scolds Yuya for being impatient (in the dub, Yoko tells Yuya she's working as fast as she can) as Sora drinks his milk. Yuya explains that he'll be late for the Duel if he doesn't hurry; at this point, Yoko complains that Yuya made her mess up. Later, Yuya walks through Paradise City on an empty stomach. He complains that he didn't get to eat anything because he had to rush out. Yuya picks up on a delicious scent and starts to follow it. He arrives at the source, German Fauder's Flavor Factory (the Japanese characters are replaced by a toque, frying pan, eggs, and the face of Kirigakure in the dub), and remembers that he was asked to come here the other day. Nico Smiley comes close to Yuya and says he's been waiting for him while inviting him inside. Yuya asks Nico if he's sure this is the right place, but Nico ignores the question and pushes him inside the school. Food is cooking and Yuya is allured by the various scents before noticing a banner reading "Mitchie-love" (in the Japanese version, Reed's nickname is "Mitchie"; a shot of the banner is cut from the dub). Nico introduces Yuya's opponent, Reed Pepper. Reed asks if his opponent is Yuya Sakaki, which he confirms. Nico says Reed is a young chef whose self-made recipes are popular among housewives (in the dub, Nico says Reed is popular among those who wish to add more flavor to their flavorless lives). Yuya's stomach growls, which annoys Nico, though Reed doesn't seem to mind as he comments that Yuya seems hungry himself. Yuya apologizes because he had to skip breakfast and compliments Reed for the good-smelling food. Reed says he'll fill Yuya's empty stomach with his perfect recipe and his Cooking Duel style. A voice yells, "German Fauder!" Yuya turns to find a woman arguing with the school principal, a man wearing a golden toque. She complains that Reed already qualified for the Arc League Championship and there shouldn't be a reason for him to compete in another match. Fauder tries to explain, but Reed tells his mother to calm down and reminds her that Yuya was the one who defeated the Sledgehammer. He says though the upcoming Duel will be fun, he will make a light meal out of Yuya (in the dub, Reed says Yuya shouldn't be a big deal; he'll make breakfast out of him). Mrs. Pepper agrees with Reed, since Yuya shouldn't be a problem for him. She urges him to show him the strength of one who doesn't lose to even LID's top players. Reed promises to do his best, while his mother, in turn, promises to cheer him on. Yuya watches the pair leave and is greeted by Tate, Ally, and Frederick. Yuya asks if they were here the whole time, which Ally confirms (in the dub, Yuya asks why the children are here, while Ally replies that they're here to cheer him on). Tate says this is because Yuya is taking the first step of becoming a pro, with Frederick having Yuya promise to win the Duel in style. Nico announces the start of the Duel and introduces the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki, and the Cooking Duel Prince (the hotshot of Cooking Duels and king in the dub), Reed Pepper. He waves to the crowd of cheering housewives, with one exclaiming she's a fan of his recipes. Mrs. Pepper is recording the Duel before turning the camera to face her. She asks her husband if he's watching this and explains that their son is having an important Duel today, with Mr. Pepper not showing up because he was busy with prep work. Nico has Fauder do the honors of making a brief speech: cooking is a journey of possibilities, with Dueling being the same thing. Fauder decides to have the youths do their Duel on the most fitting Action Field, "Chaos Kitchen". The arena is replaced by a kitchen several times the size of an ordinary one. Yuya asks if this is really a kitchen, with Reed agreeing to it (in the dub, Yuya calls the Field freaky, while Reed calls it perfect). He says this is the place where he can "cook" Yuya properly (in the dub, Reed says the field is the place where Yuya gets "served"). Yuya replies that no matter the field, he can pull through with his Dueltaining (in the dub, Yuya promises to win because this is on the menu) and activates his Duel Disk. Both Duelists recite the Action Dueling chant, with the spectators concluding with "Action...DUEL!" Reed goes first and says freshness matters in both cooking and Dueling. He invites Yuya to get a good taste of his cooking Dueling and Normal Summons "Cookpal Cluckwheat". Reed mounts "Cluckwheat" and it waddles across the kitchen floor before making a tremendous leap towards a rice cooker. Reed jumps off of "Cluckwheat" and opens the cooker by landing on the button. It opens and an Action Card flies out, with Reed taking it. Yuya is surprised that he took an Action Card already. Reed is satisfied he picked up a good card and decides to use it right away while it's still fresh (in the dub, Reed calls the card too hot to handle for Yuya). He activates "Monster Microwave", which lets him return a monster he controls to his hand and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He returns "Cluckwheat" to Summon "Cookpal Eggong". Reed activates the effect of "Cluckwheat" as it was returned to the hand, which lets him Special Summon it back to the field. Since Reed controls two or more "Cookpal" monsters, he Special Summons "Cookpal Pumapotato". Reed uses "Eggong" to fly to a blender, where he dismounts and activates it. A gust of wind blows out another Action Card, which Reed also takes. Tate is impressed that Reed Summoned three monsters in one turn, with Frederick marveling that Reed already got two Action Cards. Ally remarks that while Reed appears to be a pushover, he's actually good (in the dub, Ally has the feeling that Yuya's goose is about to be cooked). Reed Sets two cards and ends his turn. Nico says Reed is in top form today. Fauder replies that Reed knows this Action Field very well (in the dub, Fauder says Reed is following his recipe to success); he collects the ingredients first. Mrs. Pepper agrees with the principal; Reed is only getting started. At another Dueling school, a sumo Duelist begins his turn. Most of the Duel is skipped, but Sora finishes it off with his "Frightfur Bear". Zuzu appears to have stared into space during the Duel, but Sora grabs her attention by telling her they should move on to the next opponent. Zuzu snaps out of her daydreaming, though Sora is irritated. Back at Flavor Factory, Yuya begins his turn. After drawing, Yuya's stomach growls, which flusters the children. This infuriates Ally to the point when she yells at Yuya to get him to focus. Yuya blushes, while Reed comments that he's something, but can't blame him because he skipped breakfast; he doesn't want Yuya to use that as an excuse for losing. An annoyed Yuya asks who decided that he would lose. Reed replies that this is because his recipe is perfect (in the dub, Reed attributes his win to the gut feeling he's the king of this kitchen), so there's no way Yuya can defeat him once he starts. Yuya yells that Reed doesn't know that for sure. He Normal Summons "Performapal Whip Snake". He encourages it to show how things are done as he uses it as a rope to latch on to a faucet and hoist himself up. Yuya slips on the faucet's top, but he quickly grasps it with his legs before he can fall. Dangling upside-down, Yuya spots an Action Card stuck to the faucet. Fauder calls Yuya impressive; Nico replies that this is because Yuya is the son of Yusho Sakaki, the Action Duel pioneer. Lauder says he understands why Nico had high hopes for Yuya. Yuya declares the start of his Battle Phase as he swings "Whip Snake" like a lasso and orders it to attack "Eggong". Reed calmly activates his Action Card, "Freeze Freezer", which Yuya recognizes as the card Reed picked up earlier. Reed explains that this card negates a monster's attack this turn; a chilling blizzard blows from the freezer, freezing "Whip Snake" solid. Frederick gets the "real" shivers, as he shivers from the cold. Yuya counters with his own Action Card, "Battle Burner", which lets a monster whose attack got negated attack again, with that attack being unable to be negated. The manifested blowtorch releases a stream of fire that thaws out "Whip Snake". Yuya orders "Whip Snake" to attack "Eggong" again, with Yuya's monster destroying it with a single bite. The attack brings Reed down to 2300 LP. Ally cheers that Yuya did it. Yuya reveals another effect of "Battle Burner": when the attacking monster destroys a monster by battle, all the opponent's monsters are destroyed as well. "Battle Burner" explodes, with two flames heading for "Cluckwheat" and "Puma Potato". Both monsters panic and try to flee before they're incinerated by the fireballs. Tate exclaims that Reed's monsters were wiped out, while Frederick gets his shivers. Yuya ends his turn, with him telling Reed that the outcome of a Duel isn't known unless one tries (in the dub, Yuya calls it tough luck for Reed, since he can't cook without ingredients). Reed laughs in an uncharacteristic manner, saying he already knows the outcome and this is all going according to his recipe. He activates his face-down "Food Cemetery". A stove emerges from a dark aura as Reed explains that all destroyed "Cookpal" monsters are placed in it. The cards emerge from the Graveyard portal as "Food Cemetery" opens its door and takes them, which Ally takes note of (in the dub, Ally remarks this is better than being put in the garbage disposal). Reed reveals another effect of "Food Cemetery": he can add a number "Cookpal" monsters equal to the number of monsters sent to "Food Cemetery"; he adds three monsters as three cards are in "Food Cemetery". Reed says the more monsters are sent to "Food Cemetery" this turn, the stronger it becomes and that Yuya saved him a lot of trouble by destroying his monsters for him (in the dub, Reed adds that he could use an assistant like Yuya in the kitchen). Reed declares that new "Cookpal" monsters are on the menu. Mrs. Pepper praises Reed for doing a good job (in the dub, Mrs. Pepper gushes over the fact that even Reed's words are tasty). Yuya remembers that Reed added three monsters to his hand this turn. Reed smirks as he says his recipe is now ready. At his restaurant, Mr. Pepper is watching the Duel from his tablet while doing his prep work. He briefly glances at his tablet before continuing his work. At Flavor Factory, Reed begins his next turn, saying he saved the best for last for Yuya's empty stomach. A housewife knows what's coming next: Reed's best dish (in the dub, she calls Reed as good a Duelist as he is a chef). Reed activates the Spell Card, "Regal Recipes". This lets him Special Summon a "Cookpal" monster from his hand for each card under "Food Cemetery". Rainbow lights hit "Food Cemetery", causing it to move about. Yuya remembers that there are three cards under "Food Cemetery" (in the dub, Yuya thinks he won't like the taste of what monsters will come out) before "Food Cemetery" opens and the three monsters under it fly out and transform into "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta", "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry", and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding". Tate is impressed that Reed brought out high-Level monsters for each card in "Food Cemetery". Frederick starts to state that Reed is exquisite, but glares from his two friends make him change his wording to "expert" (in the dub, Frederick calls the monsters yummy, but corrects himself into "crummy"). Reed reiterates that all "Cookpal" monsters destroyed the turn he activates "Food Cemetery" are placed under it (in the dub, Reed calls his "Royal Cookpal" monsters the finest quality, grade A ingredients a cooking connoisseur could have); thanks to "Wonder Recipe", he can Summon a "Royal Cookpal" for each card. Yuya understands now: "Food Cemetery" punishes him for destroying Reed's monsters by replacing them with stronger ones. Reed praises Yuya for understanding as he slides down the noodles of "Knight Pasta" into a teacup. He climbs out with an Action Card in his hand, with Yuya being frustrated at this fact. Yuya runs to look for another one, but Reed activates the other effect of "Wonder Recipe" before things cool down. It inflicts 300 damage to Yuya for each monster Special Summoned by its effect. The "Royal Cookpals" release bolts of lightning as Tate recalls that three of them were Summoned. Frederick does the math with "300 x 3", with Ally finishing with "900". Reed makes another food metaphor, with Yuya paying his restaurant bill in LP. Yuya lands on a saucer, but he gets zapped, bringing him to 3100 LP. He says Reed may have a lot of food on the table (in the dub, Yuya admits the monsters can dish it out), but those monsters have 300 ATK each, which isn't enough to defeat "Whip Snake". Reed admits it's true, but the "Royal Cookpals" are his perfect recipe, since they get stronger. Yuya is confused, but Reed activates the effect of "Princess Pudding" which lets him double the ATK of another "Cookpal" monster he controls. He chooses to double the ATK of "Prince Curry". A housewife calls this combination Reed's set menu, with Ally agreeing with her: if you have dessert with your meal, your happiness doubles. Reed reveals that "Princess Pudding" can't attack during the turn its effect was activated, with said monster bowing out. He also activates the effect of "Knight Pasta", which is the same as that of "Princess Pudding", doubling the ATK of "Prince Curry" to 1200. Frederick is excited that Reed served a curry and neapolitan set and he would gladly accept double that size. The sight is enough to leave Frederick and Ally drooling, but Tate quickly rebukes them. He starts to explain that Yuya is Dueling with all he's got, not before falling flat on his face after hearing Yuya's stomach growl again and getting annoyed. Yuya laughs nervously before Reed points out that he has taken a liking to his menu. Yuya admits that the sight of the "Cookpals" left him drooling too, although "Prince Curry" is still weaker than "Whip Snake" even with the quadrupled ATK. Reed admits this is true as well, but adds that this may change if he adds another flavor. He activates the Action Card "Spicy Spice", which increases the ATK of one of his monsters by 1000 until the End Phase. A spice shaker scatters spice on to "Prince Curry" as Reed encourages it to become more delicious. This raises its ATK to 2200. Reed starts his Battle Phase and orders "Prince Curry" to attack "Whip Snake" with "Curry Catastrophe". "Prince Curry" boards an express train before releasing its contents at "Whip Snake", which causes it to cry out in pain before it's destroyed. This reduces Yuya to 2600 LP. Reed asks if this was too spicy for him and ends his turn, with the ATK of "Prince Curry" returning to normal. He asks if Yuya is having his fill. Yuya takes his next turn and draws "Timegazer Magician". He decides to give Reed a taste of his Pendulum Summon as thanks for earlier (in the dub, Yuya calls Reed a top chef, but calls himself the one who will spoil Reed's broth). He activates "Timegazer" and "Stargazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. The three children cheer as Yuya sets up the Pendulum Summon, with Tate excited for the counterattack. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Trampolynx", "Performapal Partnaga", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Reed is unfazed, but he welcomes the whole team with open arms. Since Yuya showed him the Pendulum Summon, Reed decides to entertain his guests. Yuya repeats, "guests?" with Reed replying with, "the greatest, of course" (in the dub, Reed says Yuya Pendulum Summoned without reservations, while Yuya asks if Reed wasn't scared at all). He activates the effects of each of his "Cookpal" monsters as Yuya Normal or Special Summoned monsters. Reed declares "Ballistic Belly Buster" as the three "Cookpals" fly towards Yuya's monsters, with "Princess Pudding" feeding "Partnaga" its own pudding, "Prince Curry" feeding "Trampolynx" curry and rice, and "Knight Pasta" feeding "Odd-Eyes" its own noodles. Yuya complains that it isn't fair that his monsters get to eat while he doesn't. Eventually, the "Cookpals" overfeed Yuya's monsters to the point their bellies get round, as Reed encourages them to eat more. The three children are horrified at what they see: Ally comments that Reed's monsters are forcing Yuya's monsters to eat, while Frederick complains the good atmosphere was ruined. Yuya looks at his monsters, whose bellies are stuffed with the food they just ate. "Odd-Eyes" and "Partnaga" are rolling around helplessly, while "Trampolynx" bounces across the field. Reed says Yuya seems satisfied that Yuya had no regrets to leave in this world. He returns all three of his "Cookpal" monsters to his hand to destroy each of Yuya's monsters. All Yuya can say is, "No way...my monsters...all". Reed smirks, while Yuya gets frustrated and stares him down. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Reed Pepper vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Chaos Kitchen" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Reed Reed Normal Summons "Cookpal Cluckwheat" (100/400). Reed finds and activates the Action Card, "Monster Microwave". This lets him return a monster he controls to his hand, then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He returns "Chickwheat" to Special Summon "Cookpal Eggong" (0/300) in Attack Position. As "Cookpal Cluckwheat" was returned to his hand, its effect allows Reed to Special Summon it during the turn it was returned. He does so now. As he controls two or more "Cookpal" monsters, Reed Special Summons "Cookpal Pumapotato" (600/300) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Reed finds an Action Card, then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900). Yuya finds an Action Card. "Whip Snake" attacks "Eggong", but Reed activates the Action Card "Freeze Freezer", which negates all attacks from opponent's monsters this turn. Yuya activates the Action Card "Battle Burner", which will allow a monster whose attack was negated to attack again, with that attack being unable to be negated itself. Should that monster destroy an opponent's monster by battle, all Attack Position monsters the opponent controls will be destroyed. "Whip Snake" attacks and destroys "Eggong" (Reed: 4000 → 2300 LP), with the effect of "Battle Burner" destroying his other monsters. Reed activates his face-down "Food Cemetery", which places the "Cookpal" monsters that were sent to the Graveyard this turn underneath it. Reed may then add a number of "Cookpal" monsters to his hand equal to the number underneath this card. He does so now, but should he control more monsters than the number underneath "Food Cemetery", all cards he controls will be destroyed. Turn 3: Reed Reed activates "Regal Recipes", letting him Special Summon a number of "Royal Cookpal" monsters from his hand equal to the number of cards underneath "Food Cemetery", then inflict 300 damage to his opponent for each monster Special Summoned. He Special Summons "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta" (300/1000), "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry" (300/1000) and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding" (300/100), all in Attack Position. Reed finds an Action Card, then the other effect of "Regal Recipes" activates (Yuya: 4000 → 3100 LP). Reed activates the effect of "Princess Pudding", which will double the ATK of another "Royal Cookpal" monster he controls ("Prince Curry": 300 → 600/1000) until the End Phase, but "Princess Pudding" cannot attack this turn. He then activates the effect of "Knight Pasta", which is the same as that of "Princess Pudding" ("Prince Curry": 600 → 1200/1000). Reed activates the Action Card, "Spicy Spice", which will increase the ATK of one monster the field by 1000 ("Prince Curry": 1200 → 2200/1000) until the End Phase. "Prince Curry" attacks and destroys "Whip Snake" (Yuya: 3100 → 2600 LP). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Timegazer Magician". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Partnaga" (500/2100) and "Performapal Trampolynx" (300/300) from his hand, all in Attack Position. As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned a monster, Reed activates the effects of each of his "Royal Cookpal" monsters, each of which allow him to return them to his hand to destroy a monster his opponent controls. He returns "Knight Pasta", "Prince Curry" and "Princess Pudding" to destroy "Odd-Eyes", "Partnaga", and "Trampolynx". Sora Perse vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Sora controls "Frightfur Bear" (2200/1800) in Attack Position, while his opponent controls no cards. Sora's turn "Frightfur Bear" attacks directly (Opponent: ? → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * The distinction between the "Cookpal" monsters and "Royal Cookpal" monsters is shown by the two sets being Levels from 1-5 and 6-10, respectively (though the two highest Levels of each set appear in the next episode). This is visualized by "Regal Recipes" showing each "Cookpal" being used to Summon the "Royal Cookpal" that is 5 Levels higher (though "Prince Curry" and "Knight Pasta" are switched since "Prince Curry" takes center stage). In other languages Cast Notes